The Victors Life
by Ayr
Summary: What if it's only one tribute per district and Peeta Mellark got picked. What will happen when he returns alive back to District 12 and is willing to pay anything for Katniss Everdeen? Please let me know what you think, x
1. Chapter 1

The Victors Life Chapter 1

My breath was caught in my throat.

A deafly silence was in the air on this day. The day of the reaping.

There were numbers flying through my head, all the times gale and I had put our names into that ball which was now on the stage half filled. How many times were our names in there? 6? 8? 10?

My heart hammered in my chest and I couldn't breath as I watched the woman on stage put her hand into the bowl.

One name would come out if that bowl and that person would die an awful death in the games.

My thoughts flickered to Prim, my mum, gale and his family. If ether of us was chosen it would be so much more difficult for those left behind to continue to eat.

My eyes were still glued on her hand.

"May the odds be ever in your favour."

A sharp intake of breath could be heard as the name was slowly lifted out and opened.

"Our champion this year is... Peeta Mellark."

I sharply inhaled and my stomach dropped.

Not him. Not Peeta Mellark. Why him? Why did it have to be him?

The crowd seemed to shuffle a little at the front and she saw Peeta Mellark make his way up the steps and onto the stage.

He looked spotless. Shirt neatly tucked into his trousers and her hair was swept over to the side.

The woman on stage gapped him in her arms and wore such a big smile and congratulated him.

Katniss could feel her eyes begining to water.

She turned to Prim beside her who smiled up at her. She smiled back slightly.

Yes she should be happy, relieved even to know that it wasn't prime name, gales or her own. But how could she feel happy when it was him?

She turned her attention to the commotion at the stage as Peetas family made their way to him and on into the justice building.

She heard the music if the Capitol and saw his face in the picture on screen.

Prim pulled on her hand, but she couldn't look. Her eyes were glued to him on stage as he made his way into the justice building too.

As he retreated, his face glanced around to the crowd and his eyes seemed to find her own before he slightly smiled and turned to face the building, disappearing into building.

A sour note stuck her. That would be the last time she would lay her eyes on Peeta Mellark.

An. Well what do you think? Do you want me to continue? Let me know x


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She fought the tears that treated to spill.

Grabbing Prims hand she led her in the direction of their mother and thw three of them made their way in the direction of their home at the seam.

She couldn't bear to look back at that stage to see the space where Peeta Mellark had just occupied and would never be again. It hurt too much.

The walk home was silent and uneventful. There seemed to be an understanding amoungest everyone around. Each person seemed to know how close they came to death on this very day.

As the Everdeens arrived home, katniss made up the stairs to the shared room that belonged to Prim and herself. The room was dark and dreary. It boasted very little in the way of furniture, just an older single bed with old mattress and a blanket. On the opposite side of the small room there was a large set of drawers which had seen better days. On top of the dresser lay a cracked hand held mirror and a few odds and ends.

Closing the door behind her she made her way over to the bed. She could feel the tears whelling up in her eyes again as she pulled of her boots, tossing them into the corner and climbing into the bed and under the blanket before she let go and gave into the tears.

She remembered all too well the night that Peeta Mellark saved her life and the lives of her family as well. That awful time just after their father had died and they had no means to provide for themselves. After having ate hardly any food, Katniss was content to just give up and give into death. But he had saved her,giving her burnt bread and giving her hope.

She never properly thanked him and now that he was on his way to die, she never would. She had a always felt embarrassed when she saw him. Embarrassed that she had been so weak and so much in need of help. Peeta Mellark was a kind soul. And now he would be no more. He would never return home and she would never be able to thank him.

She cried again.

She felt a hand on her arm.  
Through swollen eyes she looked to her left where she felt someone's touch. She found her mother starring back at her. Her mother sat down on the edge of the bed, the springs creaked loudly.  
"Katniss, it's over, your both okay." Her mother's face turned to a lapped smile.  
"It's only just begun for him." Katniss stated dryly. Her mother glanced to the side and back. "It is what it is Katniss and there's nothing that can be done. Did you know Peeta Mellark?" Her mother asked.  
"Yes., no. A little."  
There was a silence that hung in the air between the two.  
Katniss began "Weve always went to school of course but, one day after dad died, I was in the merchant part if town, trying to find some food. Peeta Mellark burnt some bread in the bakery and then threw some over to me. When his mum saw that he had burnt the bread she gave him a bit of a beating for it."  
Her mother's mouth moved a little in response. She seemed unsure of what to say to her daughter.  
"He seemed like a very kind boy." Her mother replied.

"Your right mum. He was and I never got to thank him." Katniss closed her eyes and the tears began to flow freely again.

What do you all think? Melissa 


	3. Chapter 3

Time passed slowly. We were forced to watch pieces of the games at the town centre on the large screens that the capitol had brought in. Every time I saw him there my stomach dropped to the floor awaiting his death, a death that never came. The odds were in Peetas favour. How did the quiet boy with soft eyes manage to win the games? How did he manage to survive? I was bewildered. But he was alive and I was grateful to whatever god had saved the life of the boy who saved mine.

He came home today on the train, the victor.

We were all waiting in the town centre to see him, the boy who done the impossible. The only one who would come home to a welcome party and not in a box.

I was happy he had came home alive, but as I looked up towards the blue eyes boy on the stage I couldn't help but start to feel jealous. He would have a victors life. He would have a house in the victors village, enough money to last him a life time. His life before the games would be nothing compared to his life now. He would want for nothing. The most eligible catch now in Distrinct 12 he would be. As happy as he should be now, a dull look was on his face, his lips straight and eyes tired. He was alive and rich beyond imagine, what more could he want.

I snuck out hunting again with Gale, under the fence. It was getting dark and Gale was in a dark mood. We began walking home empty handed and I dreaded to see the look on my little sister Prims face when she would realise that there would be nothing for dinner.

Gale and I slipped back under the fence, the silence was kept amongst us to avoid the peace keepers from finding us. He began on the path the lead him home, to the sad faces of his siblings and mother who like us would have nothing else. Such was the way here at the Seam. It was considerably dark now, and I quietly walked through the dirt, soon I would reach the small shelter of my home with its humble old wooden walls and the tin roof shelter.

I crept inside through the old door, trying not to make much noise. A small candle sat on the table giving the room a little light and as sure as I guessed the pot was on the stove and steam was rising above it, the contents would likely just contain water. My mother was sitting on the only wooden stool and prim stood beside the small fire beneath the stove, she was stroking the heat gently. We didn't have much wood.

Prims face turned to look at me, any hope in her eyes faded with her smile when she saw that I had nothing to offer for the pot. My mother spoke first.

"Well we can have some tea." He expression was dull and sunken. She stood to retrieve the used tea leafs that we already reused for last nights 'dinner'. My mother placed them into two bowls and a cup and took them over to the hot water pot one at a time. I sat down on the stool and she placed a bowl in front of me. Prim came over to the small table and wrapped her arms around me.

"Its okay Katniss, you'll catch something tomorrow, we'll all be sitting down to some stew or maybe even rabbit." Prim smiled up at me.

A loud bang came from the door and the three of us jumped at once. My eyes turned to meet my mothers who was standing beside the small counter that held our wood wash basin. My eyes shifted back to the door. Another loud bang and my mother made her way towards the door. Placing her hand on the door she tried to peak through the split between two wooden beams.

"Who is it?" My mother asked.

The reply came hurried and desperate.

"The bakers son, Peeta Mellark."

My month hung open and dried immediately. What was he doing here?

My mother pulled the door open and Peeta Mellark almost staggered in. There he was in the same outfit that I had saw on him earlier on the stage, but this time he was wrapped with a winter coat around him keeping him warm. His gaze fell on mine and then he immediately turned to my mother.

"Mrs Everdeen, I need to speak with you." Still he sounded desperate and panicked.

She showed him into our small home before closing the door after him.

"Alone please Mrs Everdeen."

Mothers eyes flickered to mine and she tugged her head to the side. I knew to get up and leave with Prim.

I passed Peeta Mellark, our shoulders barely making contact but it was enough for me to feel right down to the bone. Me and Prim exited the room and sat on the few bottom stairs.

It wasn't too hard to hear the conversation in the kitchen from the stairs, our house was very tiny. There was a shuffle noise from the kitchen.

"Would you like some tea Mr Mellark," Mother asked.

"Yes, er no. Umm I came just to ask you, that is, I want to buy Katniss, that is, I'm willing to pay for her, however much you would like, I have .." A few clang noises were made on wood.

I suddenly found it very difficult to breathe.

"How dare you! Get out of this house-" My mother yelled, something I have rarely heard her do. My heart began to make itself known in my chest as it hammered against it.

"Please I will pay anything!" Desperation in his voice I could hear, why did he want me? It didn't even matter, he was willing to pay.

"GET OUT NOW!" Mother screamed.

I jumped to my feet and burst through the door into the kitchen.

"NO! Stop!" My voice rang through the air as I took in the scene before my eyes. My mother stood by the sink while Peeta Mellark stood close to our small table, and there flung on top of the table was more money than I had ever seen at one time. Four bags of coins sat there. My eyes were fixated. I saw more than coins, I saw food, warmth and life. My eyes lifted up to the unsettled man standing there with his eyes glued to mine.

"How much will you pay?" I asked him.

"Anything.

I almost forgot how to breathe.

"What are your terms?" My words stumbled.

He took a deep breath. "Live with me, in my home. I will gave your mother these coins and a weekly payment for you. I will buy you anything you want, you will want for nothing."

"Agreed.

"Katniss! No.-" Mother sprang from where she stood.

I swallowed hard.

"Mother you know how hard it's been, how hard it will be this winter, I'm not about to stand in the way of feeding you and Prim, I can't and I won't."

There was a sudden bang from the front door and I turned to see Gale.


End file.
